The Goopvengers
The Goopvengers is a movie Omi probably won't make parodying The Avengers. Summary Slimron Man, Captain Viscosia, Thoop, The Gulk, Green Widow and Goop Eye are recruited by Nick Gupy to stop Gopi from using the Polyract to do evil stuffs. Characters *'Slimron Man' *'Captain Viscosia' *'Thoop' *'The Gulk' *'Green Widow' *'Goop' Eye *'Nick Gupy' *'Gopi' *'Polyract' Plot A random car is driving near this huge facility thing. Out comes a yellow Polymorph (lol racism) with an eye patch. He goes to to this weird Polyract thing. (Nick): ACTIVATE Out of the portal came Gopi. (Nick): OMG GOPI Nick pulled out a gun but Gopi killed the gun. (Nick):....fuuu mah gun. (Gopi): muruhuhuhurhurhur Gopi flew and stuck his spear thing in a bowman guy and turned him evil. (Nick): OH NO GOOP EYE Goop Eye fired a bow and it hit a Gupy's knee. (Nick): LUCKILY I HAVE A KNEECAP He fus ro dahed him so hard he flew into space. (Gopi):....godammit. You, weird guy, come with me! He took this astronomorelogogistiscian with him, and flew away. (Nick): Oh noes. CLARK GOOPP RECRUIT THE GOOPVENGERS dundundun Clark Goopp aka Phil Goupson went to Slimron Man's house. (Goupson): Gopy Stark help us Gopi is evil. (Slimron): KK SURE Dundundun (Goupson): Captain Viscosia help us Gopi is evil (Viscosia): Oh yus because I'm a great 'scussian and I eat at McGoopalds Goopburgers 'SCUSSIA Doondoondoon (Goupson): Green Widow help us Gopi is evil (Greenwidow): I AM SCARLET GOOPHANESON (Goupson): Scarlet Goophansesesnon help us Gopi is evil (Greenwidow): ok Dundundun (Goupson): Glupe Banner help us Gopi is evil (Glupe Banner): Okay OH NO A 5 YEAR OLD KILLED ME IN CALL OF GOOPY: GREEN OPS Glupe Banner turned into the Gulk and killed everybodah (Goupson): GULK YOU JERKFACE (Gulk): GRR (Goupson): Here, have a Snickers. (Gulk): HURRR (eats snickers) (Goupson): Better? (Gulk): Better. ON THE SHIP (Gupy): We recruited you here to help us cuz Gopi is eval. (Slimron): OMGOOP (Viscosia): Coolstorybru (Goupson): Captain Viscosia I loved you when you were a kid sign my baseball cards pls (Viscosa): Sure, I'd love to give my Viscosian autograph for you. (Goupson): Wait Captain Viscosia sux SLIMRON GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH (Viscosia): Lemme tell you something Slimron Man, take away the suit and what are you? (Slimron): Gopert Slimey Jr. LE BURN (Nick): Guys Gopi is attacking Germans kill him They flew to Germanilandia and Gopi was killing people like he was a One Direction video. (Slimron): Stop it Gopi. (Gopi): No fuq u. Gopi fired a laser and threw Slimron Man into space. Then Thoop came. (Thoop): GOPIIIII Thoop hit him with his hammar and threw him into spaaaace. (Goupson): Thoop help us Gopi is evil (Thoop): Okay They were on the spaceship. Suddenly Gopi fell from the sky into a prison they built for him. (Slimron): Glupe let's play Portal 2 together. Three seconds later. (Glupe): STOP STEALING MY HEAD SO MUCH FUU He turned into the Gulk and killed everybody. Everyone ran away and suddenly Goop Eye appeared. (Green Widow): GOOPEYE (Goopeye): Die beach. KUNG FU KEYUK Goopeye was knocked into a wall and fell asleep. Meanwhile Slimron Man, Thoop and Captain Viscosia were fighting the Gulk. (Viscosia): BRO HAVE A SNICKERS (Thoop): WE DON'T HAVE ANY SNICKERS (Goupson): k I'll get some He went to Gopi's chamber. (Goupson): Gimme some snickers babeh. (Gopi): kk He broke out of the chamber, and killed Goupson. (Goupson): U BEACH He pulled out a lazar cannon and blasted Gopi into space. Meanwhile, Slimron Man fought the Gulk. (Slimron): NO SNICKERS (Thoop): TIMEZ FOR BOOM (Viscosia): 'splosions SCUSSIA (Thoop): BY THE POWER OF THOOP MAKE LIGHTNING STRIKE Lightning stroke Gulk who exploded the fuqing ship and everyone fell into space. (Slimron): DAMMIT BOBBY On the ground, Green Widow was sitting near Goopeye in his bed. (Widow): WAKEUPBEACH (Goopeye):kthnx SUDDENLY MEGAPORTAL Tons of Goopaliens attacked everywhere. (Goopeye): GOOPVENGERS ASSEMBLE Poof everyone appeared. Glupe Banner wasn't the Gulk. (Viscosia): lolnoob you don't have powers (Gulk): Wanna know mah secret? (Slimron): yus (Gulk): I'M ALWAYS ANGRY He grew frikin humungous and nommed on a giant spaceworm thing. Then Slimron flew to Gopi. (Slimron): GOPI U BEACH (Gopi): lolwut Suddenly, something descended from the sky. It was BTSF Ben! (Slimron): WHAT (Ben): Hello, peoples. He beachslapped Gopi, Slimron Man, and everyone else. (Gupi): Tennyson! What are you doing here? (Ben): 3 things. #STOP DOING AVENGERS BTSF STYLE #GOOP FEST IS OVER DAMMIT #potatoes (Gupi): kk (Ben): So um yeah. He transformed into TV and sucked everything into him. Then, he filled the world with Goopermen. (TV): GET READY FOR MAN OF GOOP Coming to all cinemas on August 2048. Woot Goop Fest 2048. THE ENDISH THINGY Category:Movies Category:Goop Fest